


Hilfen

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles brauchte Helfen, weil er nichts sehen könnte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilfen

**Author's Note:**

> Es tut mir leid, aber mein Deutsch ist ganz schlecht. Ich wollte es üben, und ich habe gedacht dass ich etwas schreiben sollte, aber es will nicht gut sein. Wenn jemand wollte es verbessern, bitte schreibt mir. Es ist sehr kürz, aber es ist nür eine Übung.

Ich habe keine Idee wo ich bin. Alles ist Schwarz, und ich kann nichts sehen.

 

„Stiles?“ rief jemand. „Wo bist du?“

 

„Ich weiß nicht,“ murmelte ich. „Hier!“ Schrie ich, obwohl ich nicht wusste wo ‚hier‘ ist.

 

„Wo?“ fragte die Stimme.

 

„Ich weiß nicht,“ schrie ich zurück.

 

„Sprich weiter, Stiles,“ sagte die Stimme. „Du darfst nicht leise werden.“

 

„Kein Problem,“ sagte ich, „Natürlich kann ich sprechen. Das ist mein Talent. Jemand sagt ‚kennst du Stiles?‘ und alle könnten antworten ‚ja, natürlich, er spricht immer‘. Mein Vater sagt dass es von meiner Mutter kommt, aber ich erinne dass nicht. Weißt du wo ich bin? Oder, warum ich hier bin? Ich habe kein Idee.“

 

Die Stimme lacht. „Ich weißt nicht. Ein Moment, warst du bei mir, im nächsten Moment warst du nicht. Du warst nicht schwer zu finden, aber jetzt weiß ich nicht genau wo du bist. Ich werde hier schaufeln, sag etwas wenn du Licht siehst.“

 

„Schaufeln?“ schrie ich. „Warum schaufelst du? Bin ich unter der Erde? Aber ich kann atmen, und sprechen.“

 

„Ich weißt nicht,“ sagte die Stimme und ich konnte schaufeln hören. Plötzlich, sah ich Licht.

 

„Ich sehe es!“ rief ich. „Ich sehe die Licht.“

 

„Gut,“ sagte die Stimme, und er schaufelte weiter. Endlich, sah ich ein Gesicht.

 

„Derek!“ schrie ich. „Hilf mir!“ Mit seiner Hilfe, kletterte ich raus der Erde raus. Ich umarmte Derek, und er tat es mir gleich. „Danke,“ sagte ich.

 

„Kein Problem,“ antwortet er.

**Author's Note:**

> Finder meine tumblr [hier](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), und mein [Blogs](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) für [Geshichte.](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [«Помощь»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365474) by [HSTWOg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg), [OrionWerwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionWerwolf/pseuds/OrionWerwolf)




End file.
